Mon patron James Potter
by Rajhna
Summary: [JPLE]Le patron de Lily est un être froid, autoritaire et très méchant. Il ne supporte pas les bavardages autour de lui, ne salue presque pas ses employés et les ignore. Lily ne l’aime pas, mais elle essaye de faire bonne impression. Mais lorsqu’ils se re
1. Coincés

**Pour Lizou : AU où James est glacial et Lily adorable**

**Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à Lizou parce que d'une :**

**-Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle aimait les James glacial**

**-Elle ne cessait de me répéter que Besoin de toi était sa fic préférée parmi les miennes et je me suis promis de faire mieux que Besoin de toi !**

**-Elle m'a fait dédié son Bonus dans son OS « Atchoom » donc voilà ce que je lui offre !!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Résumé** : Le patron de Lily est un être froid, autoritaire et très méchant. Il ne supporte pas les bavardages autour de lui, ne salue presque pas ses employés et les ignore. Lily ne l'aime pas, mais elle essaye de faire bonne impression. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur, cela va sans doute changer !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mon patron, James Potter**

- Lily, le patron te demande de terminer au plus vite les dossiers qu'il t'a donnés.

Ladite Lily leva les yeux vers sa collègue qui venait d'arriver, un café à la main et qui prenait place derrière son bureau. Elle but une gorgée avant de relire ce qu'elle avait dû noter dix minutes plus tôt sur son ordinateur portable.

Elle soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily.

- Tu sais à quel point il peut être furieux lorsque les dossiers ne sont pas rendus à l'heure ?  
- Je sais je sais, répliqua Lily, de toute façon, il est toujours furieux.

Sa collègue se mit à rire.

- Tu devrais parler plus doucement, lui conseilla sa collègue, tu sais qu'il voit et entend tout. Et puis, après ce qui t'est arrivée la semaine dernière, tu devrais te méfier.

Lily hocha la tête. Il est vrai qu'elle avait parlé sur son patron alors que celui-ci se trouvait juste au seuil de la porte. Elle l'avait regretté mais elle ne le savait pas non plus.

Sa collègue, Emilie et elle, étaient en train de prendre une pause devant un bon thé brûlant. Elles avaient d'abord commencé par parler de leur week-end, puis chacune de leur enfance, et le sujet avait, elles ne savaient comment, dérivé sur leur patron froid et autoritaire.

- Bien qu'il soit froid de nature, la moindre des politesses est quand même de saluer ses employés, non ? A croire que nous ne travaillons pas pour lui, il nous ignore presque, commença Lily.  
- Tu as raison. Le pire c'est qu'il a une manie de nous faire passer des messages via ces hiboux. Non pas que cela soit dérangeant mais les hiboux ont cette manie de vouloir toujours tomber sur mon thé. Et changer à chaque fois, c'est très embêtant.  
- Et d'ailleurs, on m'a dit qu'il n'aime pas les bavardages. Je me demande quel genre de vie il mène ? Je plains sa femme et ses enfants. Tu imagines…

Un petit coup de pied de la part de sa collègue et Lily comprit qu'elle devait se taire. Elle se retourna cependant pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces employés qui ne supportaient pas que l'on parle sur le patron mais … Horreur … Il s'agissait de son patron.

Lily se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber le thé de sa collègue sur elle en prenant son sac à main et quitta la pièce en murmura un :

- Excusez-moi !

Elle l'avait échappé belle. Elle avait cru qu'elle serait virée. D'ailleurs, il y avait eu, à ce qu'il paraît, une discussion à son sujet dans le bureau de son patron mais son ami, un certain Monsieur Remus Lupin avait pris sa défense. Son travail était efficace et il ne pourrait trouver meilleure employée.

Le patron avait dû abdiquer sous la joie de Lily.

Pourtant, elle reçut tout de même un avertissement de la part de Monsieur Sirius Black. Il ne tolérait pas que nous prissions une pause pour parler méchamment du patron.

Elle s'était excusée plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne lui ordonnât de retourner travailler.

Du coup, à partir de ce moment-là, le patron n'arrêtait pas de lui donner du boulot, elle écopait des tâches de presque deux ou trois employés. Ce devait être sa punition ou une question de vengeance.

Lily n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré son patron. Elle ne l'apercevait que bien vite quand il passait devant leur bureau ou juste quand il rentrait chez lui. Et puis, la fois où elle avait parlé sur lui.

Il ne venait jamais les voir à leur pause et encore mois déjeuner avec eux à la cantine de l'entreprise.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Lily vu qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère.

- Lily, si tu passes ton temps à rêver, tu ne finiras jamais tes dossiers.  
- Et alors ? Je les lui rendrais quand j'aurais terminé et je ne compte pas passer à la vitesse supérieur.  
- Lily …  
- Qu'il me vire !  
- Et tu sais qu'il ne le fera pas !  
- Alors, je démissionnerai.  
- Et tu sais que c'est ce qu'il veut !

Lily grogna. Elle n'avait pas tord. Depuis ce fameux jour, son patron faisait peut-être tout pour qu'elle en ait marre et qu'elle démissionne. Vu qu'un des patrons n'était pas d'accord pour qu'elle quitte le travail, il faisait en sorte que ce soit elle qui décide de partir mais Lily n'avait pas envie de perdre aussi facilement. Mais parfois, cela l'énervait.

- Dépêche-toi de lui rendre au moins un des dossiers aujourd'hui, il sera content.

L'haussement de sourcil de Lily l'obligea à rajouter cette dernière phrase.

- Enfin je pense. Il doit bien être content parfois dans sa vie. Et si ce ne sont pas nos commérages, ce doit bien être ces dossiers.

Lily pouffa aussitôt de rire.

Comme Emilie, elle imaginait son patron comme un homme qui ne connaissait le bonheur qu'avec ces dossiers. Il devait être heureux et presque faire la fête juste parce qu'on lui rendait les dossiers à l'heure.

- Bon et maintenant, au boulot !

Emilie but une dernière gorgée de son thé et se remit au travail. Lily se força à l'imiter mais maintenant que sa collègue venait de lui dire que son patron voulait rapidement le travail fait, elle n'avait plus aucune motivation. Le fait de l'embêter ou même de rendre ces fichiers à la dernière minute juste histoire de le savoir en train de paniquer la faisait rire et la rendait joyeuse. 

**oOoOo**

Lily consacra tout son après-midi à terminer ces fichus dossiers qu'elle devait rendre à 18h00 précise au bureau de son patron sinon il allait venir personnellement dans son bureau pour les lui réclamer. Et s'il venait, il ne serait pas très content de voir les petites photos qu'elle avait collées sur une feuille puis accrochées au mur, ni les petits gadgets qui trônaient sur son bureau et qui lui servaient quand elle était énervée, ni … beaucoup trop de choses.

Emilie était déjà partie car elle avait déjà fini son travail, un travail qui lui avait été donné depuis deux jours, alors qu'elle, on le lui renouvelait chaque matin même si elle n'avait pas fini celui de la veille. Foutu patron !

Lily s'activa lorsqu'elle vit la pendule indiqué qu'il était bientôt 17h30. Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà partis et d'autres étaient encore là pour finir leur travail.

Lorsque enfin, elle eut terminé, il était 17h50. Elle poussa un cri de joie avant d'éteindre son pc et ranger quelques objets qui traînaient sur son bureau. Elle mit son manteau et son écharpe, prit son sac à main et les dossiers.

Elle referma la porte de son bureau et traversa le long couloir.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux autres bureaux sinistres. Elle était donc la seule encore dans cet étage !

Elle arriva devant l'ascenseur et appuya le bouton pour qu'il la mène au troisième étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle entra.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination, soit en haut, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron. Elle vit la lumière à travers la vitre se demandant s'il était seul ou avec un de ses amis.

Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Lily ouvrit la porte et vit alors son patron qui la détailla du regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Vous avez une minute de retard.  
- Désolée.

Il tendit sa main pour prendre ses dossiers et Lily les lui rendit.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais :

- Attendez ! Il faut que je vérifie si cela me convient.

Elle hocha la tête ! Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait une envie folle de le tuer. Elle chassa cette image de peur que son patron ne lise ses pensées. Il était après tout un sorcier redoutable.

Le patron feuilleta les pages des dossiers et Lily remarqua les petites grimaces qu'il faisait. Son travail avait sans doute été mal fait, il avait peut-être vu des erreurs et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui demande de recommencer parce qu'Elodie l'attendait pour préparer le dîner. Elles avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble et elle détestait que Lily soit en retard.

Il ne lui demanderait sans doute pas de recommencer maintenant, mais il lui montrerait ses erreurs.

- Très bien ! C'est parfait ! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Lily sortit du bureau et respira un bon coup.

Elle avait bien cru quelques secondes qu'elle serait terriblement en retard pour Elodie. Lily fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son portable. Son portable était inutilisable dans des endroits magiques mais une fois sortie dehors, il serait de nouveau en marche. Elle le serra dans sa main. Dès qu'elle serait sortie, elle préviendrait Elodie.

Elle observa les autres bureaux. Sombres. Ils étaient déjà tous partis.

Elle repéra tout au fond l'ascenseur qui l'attendait.

Elle serait bientôt chez elle et elle retrouverait son lit douillet.

La jeune femme pressa le pas et arriva devant l'ascenseur. Elle appuya le bouton et attendit qu'il vînt. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle y entra et quelques secondes plus tard son patron l'imitait, juste un peu essoufflé. Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant que Lily ne se décidât à appuyer l'autre bouton pour les mener au rez-de-chaussée, vers la sortie de l'entreprise.

Ils ne s'adressèrent même pas la parole et au bout de quelques secondes, l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement et Lily faillit tomber de l'avant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

James ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de taper sur les portes de l'ascenseur puis de toucher sur des boutons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? risqua de nouveau Lily.

James était trop concentré dans la manipulation de boutons pour l'écouter. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut le silence complet.

- Qu'est …  
- Ca ne veut plus fonctionner.  
- Comment ? Je … Qu'allons-nous faire ? Comment se fait-il que cela ne fonctionne plus ? Avait-il déjà des problèmes ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Vous ne savez pas ? Vous devez bien savoir si c'est utilisable ou non ? Sinon vous devriez mettre une pancarte pour dire …  
- J'utilise tous les jours cette ascenseur, et il marche parfaitement, la coupa son patron.

Lily recula et se posta sur un coin de l'ascenseur.

- Qu'allons-nous faire désormais ?  
- Cela me fait du mal de le dire mais … Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre et supporter mutuellement nos présences.

Lily grimaça.

Etait-il obligé de lui rappeler leur petite haine alors qu'ils étaient enfermés ici.

- Jusqu'à quand ? Enfin je veux dire … j'ai un dîner là.

Il se retourna pour la fixer.

- J'ai dû mal à croire que vous puissiez être intéressée par des gens.

Lily rougit. S'il savait que c'était avec une fille qu'elle avait un dîner. Elle n'osa pas le contre-dire sinon il aurait encore une de ses répliques cinglantes à lancer. Et elle n'était pas d'humeur à le contrer.

Son patron s'adossa alors à l'opposé d'elle et croisa ses bras. C'est alors qu'il prit son attaché-case et en sortit des dossiers qu'il se mit à consulter.

« Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme et normal face à une situation pareille, pensa Lily. »

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez faire quelque chose, demanda Lily, au lieu …  
- Il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre.  
- Attendre quoi ?  
- Attendre que quelqu'un nous sorte de là.  
- Mais ils sont déjà tous partis.

Là son patron referma ses dossiers.

- Tous ?  
- Oui ! Et bien, je crois que nous allons attendre longtemps.

Et il rouvrit ses dossiers.

Lily pensa qu'il était inutile de poursuivre la discussion. Cela n'ouvrirait jamais les portes de ce fichu ascenseur.


	2. Début d'entente ?

_**Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas posté samedi dernier mais je n'étais pas là ! J'ai été absente une semaine d'où l'absence de mes mises à jour la semaine dernière ! Mais on reprend maintenant **_

**_D'ailleurs le chapitre est plus long ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews !!!_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Début d'entente ?**

Elle s'assit sur le sol, les genoux repliés sur elle et se mit à triturer son sac. Elle n'entendait que les pages que survolaient son patron.

- Dîtes !

James haussa un sourcil sans pourtant lever un regard vers elle.

- Vous ne pourriez pas parler. Je déteste le silence.  
- Et moi, je l'aime. Alors cessez de poser des questions et continuez d'attendre.

Pendant une heure, Lily n'avait pas cessé de changer de place juste pour faire réagir son patron mais il était très concentré. Finalement, elle s'assit et attendit.

James rangea ses dossiers. Il avait fini de tout parcourir et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Lily rayonnait.

Ce serait à son tour de comprendre combien il était ennuyant d'attendre sans rien faire.

Et elle eut vite remarqué durant les dix premières minutes que son patron n'en pouvait plus.

D'ailleurs, il se leva pour tambouriner la porte.

- Personne ne vous entendra, dit-elle alors.

James reprit sa place et Lily lui jeta un regard.

Durant de longues minutes, ce fut le silence jusqu'à ce que son patron ne lui demande :

- Pourquoi me détestez-vous ?

Lily ne s'était pas attendue à cette question. S'il la posait aussi rapidement, c'était qu'elle lui trottait la tête depuis un bon moment… depuis plusieurs jours, non ?

- Je ne vous déteste pas, rétorqua précipitamment Lily.  
- Pourtant ce que j'ai entendu …  
- Je … Je …  
- Vous avez le droit de vous exprimer l'aida-t-il.  
- Mais si je vous blesse …  
- Vous ne me blesserez pas, puisque je ne vous aime pas.

Lily resta bouche-bée. Il lui demandait pourquoi elle le détestait alors que lui-même ne la supportait pas.

Maintenant Lily n'eut plus de mal à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

- Je n'aime pas votre façon de vous comporter avec vos employés. Vous ne les saluez jamais les matins. Vous ne prenez jamais votre déjeuner avec nous. Vous ne causez jamais avec nous durant les pauses. Et vous avez cette manie de nous regarder… à faire froid dans le dos. Vous nous ignorez et …  
- Ca suffit ! Je crois avoir compris.

Lily voulait sauter de joie. Elle avait réussi à l'énerver et à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Maintenant, il ne fallait pas qu'il la vire.

- Si je suis comme ça, se justifia-t-il, c'est parce que mes employés ne sont pas mieux. Vous, par exemple, vous êtes d'une idiotie. Il n'y a que le travail qui m'empêche de vous faire déguerpir. Vous savez faire mieux que les autres même si vous aimez prendre votre temps. Vous papotez de choses et d'autres alors que ça ne vous concerne même pas. C'est une perte de temps de parler du mal des gens. Et puis, vous avez toujours ce sourire scotché aux lèvres, un sourire si stupide par ailleurs.

Voulait-il la blesser ? Ou se vengeait-il ?

Il avait presque réussi. Déjà qu'elle n'était plus d'humeur alors si en plus, il se mettait à en rajouter, ça n'irait plus.

- Vous avez …  
- Je crois avoir compris moi aussi.  
- Et pourtant, je n'ai pas terminé. Je déteste qu'on me coupe la parole.

Elle avait un instant oublié qu'il s'agissait de son patron.

- Vous avez cette manie de vouloir tout savoir aussi.

Son patron lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il avait réussi à la blesser. C'était le but recherché.

- Peut-être devrions-nous attendre en silence, reprit Lily, sinon nous allons nous sauter à la gorge à force de nous dire du mal. Finalement auprès de vous, je préfère le silence.

« Elle demandait d'arrêter, mais elle se permettait d'en rajouter une couche, pensa James. »

- De toute façon, juger une personne sans la connaître c'est stupide.  
- Je vous rappelle que vous en avez fait autant avec moi.  
- Certes, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de vous de la sorte à mes amis.

Lily se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas quand il avait le dernier mot.

- Très bien, apprenons à nous connaître comme cela on ne me virera pas lorsque j'aurais dit du mal sur vous.

Elle vit pour la première fois, un fin sourire étirer les lèvres de son patron.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous connaître. Vous êtes mon employée, un point c'est tout.

Lily voulut l'étrangler.

Comme si elle avait envie de le connaître.

Soudain, elle repensa à Elodie qui l'attendait.

« Elle devait sans doute se faire un sang d'encre. »

Elle fouilla son sac pour prendre son portable qui ne pourrait fonctionner et vit un livre. Quel bonheur !

Elle avait trouvé de l'occupation !

Elle se mit à le lire devant le regard énervé de James parce que celui-ci n'avait rien à faire.

Au fur et à mesure que Lily tournait les pages, la colère de James augmenta.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 19h30.

Comment allaient-ils faire pour sortir de là ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son employée qui lisait et qui ne se préoccupait même plus du temps. Il s'intéressa au titre du livre mais il voyait très mal.

Au bout de dix minutes, n'y tenant plus, il risqua une question :

- Est-ce que je pourrais lire le livre avec vous ?

Lily sursauta.

Qu'avait-il demandé ? Si elle avait décidé de lire c'était pour éviter sa présence, et non pas lire avec lui. Elle se rappela l'heure qu'elle avait endurée tandis qu'il parcourait ses dossiers, il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Comment pouvait-il croire que …

- Pourquoi pas ?

James se glissa à ses côtés et ils lurent à deux. Mais bientôt, le contact de James à ses côtés gêna Lily.

Cela ne devait sans doute pas le déranger mais Lily n'était pas une habituée à ce genre de choses.

- Vous avez fini de lire la page ? Pourrions-nous donc tourner ?  
- Euh … oui.

Lily tourna la page même si elle ne l'avait pas lue. James la fixa.

- Peut-être cela vous gêne-t-il.  
- Non non, bien sur que non.  
- En êtes-vous certaine ?

Lily se contenta de lire suivit de James.

- C'est un livre très ennuyant, commenta James après que la dixième page fut tournée.  
- Je vous demande pardon. Nous n'avons sans doute pas les mêmes goûts et ce n'est pas moi qui vous aie proposé de lire avec moi. Alors si cela paraît si ennuyant, que faites-vous encore là ?  
- Vous avez raison. Non seulement le livre est ennuyant, mais vous êtes insupportable.

Et il reprit sa place tandis que Lily lui lança un regard noir.

- De toute façon, vous n'avez aucun goût ! Il est passionnant.

James haussa les épaules.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Lily refermait le livre et le rangeait dans son sac.

- Si passionnant que vous le rangez ?

Elle fit une grimace.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas ce livre et qu'elle se demandait encore pourquoi il se trouvait dans son sac.

- Avec vous, il est impossible de lire, répondit-elle.

Elle faillit dire « Vous me faîtes pitié à rester ainsi » mais elle s'abstint. Son emploi était en jeu.

- Vous avez des goûts bizarres. Je suppose que celui qui vous attend à dîner ne doit pas être si mignon.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Et puis, c'est une amie qui m'attend !  
- Ah !

Au bout de quelques secondes, James prit de nouveau la parole.

- Quels genres de livres aimez-vous à part celui-ci ?

Lily resta perplexe quelques secondes avant de répondre précipitamment.

- Les livres de Jane Austen sont passionnants.

James haussa les épaules.

- Je préfère les Stephen King.  
- Ce sont des livres qui font trop peur, s'exclama Lily.

James eut un bref sourire.

- J'en ai déjà lu un, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.

James éclata de rire et Lily se renfrogna. Pourquoi aimait-il se moquer d'elle ?

Elle tourna la tête et décida de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

C'est alors qu'en fouillant ses poches, James sortit son miroir.

- Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Lily lui jeta un regard et le vit alors parler à son miroir. Etait-il devenu fou ?

- Sirius, je suis coincé avec cette foutue employée dans ce foutu ascenseur. Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour nous sortir de là ?  
- James, je suis avec une fille ! Il n'y a que toi pour te retrouver dans des situations bizarres.  
- Viens me chercher, j'ai pas envie de passer toute la nuit ici.  
- J'arrive !

James rangea son miroir avec un grand sourire.

- Dans quelques minutes, nous serons dehors ! Si seulement nous pouvions transplaner dans l'enceinte de cette entreprise ! Mais bon Sirius arrive alors tout va bien !

Lily n'osa pas lui poser des questions.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lily ne tenait plus.

- Il en met du temps votre ami.  
- Je vous demande pardon ! Moi, au moins j'ai des amis qui vont venir m'aider tandis que vous …  
- Moi, je ne possède pas ce genre de miroir.  
- De toute façon, vous ne pourriez jamais en posséder vu que c'est nous qui l'avons fabriqué.

Il se prenait vraiment pour une célébrité son patron. Plus prétentieux que lui, il n'y avait peut-être pas.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils entendirent enfin du bruit au plafond.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir le plafond s'ouvrir et apparaître la tête de Sirius.

- Bonjour les amoureux.  
- Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de mots et nous sortir de là.  
- Pas de problème. Donne-moi ta main.  
- On sort par le plafond ?  
- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Mais si tu veux rester toute la nuit avec elle et attendre le matin pour qu'on vous ouvre, pas de problème mais fallait pas me déranger.  
- Tais-toi et tend ta main.

Il allait tendre sa main lorsqu'il se souvint de Lily.

- Occupons-nous d'abord d'elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Bon occupe-toi d'elle, je vérifie un truc.

La tête de Sirius disparut tandis que Lily se levait.

- Je vais devoir vous porter vu que vous êtes petite.

Lily grimaça et leva les bras. James s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa lentement ses mains sur ses hanches. Leurs corps étaient très proches maintenant voir collés. James capta le regard de Lily et ils se fixèrent.

Sans même s'en rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, James détacha une main de la taille de Lily pour repousser les cheveux de celle-ci qui lui cachaient le visage. Lily posa prudemment une main sur son épaule et James approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes.

Mais au moment où celles-ci allèrent se toucher, Sirius les appela :

- Plus tard si vous voulez ! Mais on sort maintenant.

James se détacha de Lily et lui tourna le dos.

- James, tu la portes quand ?

Celui-ci se réveilla et sans la regarder la porta. Mais c'était un supplice pour lui de la porter, de la toucher sans pouvoir la regarder. Lily tendit sa main à Sirius et celui-ci avec toute la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve, la tira vers lui et elle fut à ses côtés.

C'était désormais au tour de James.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais sortir.  
- Mais si ! Employée, passez-moi la chaise !

Lily la lui tendit et Sirius la passa à James. Il monta dessus et cela lui fut un peu plus facile pour atteindre le plafond.

Sirius et Lily l'aidèrent à remonter et lorsqu'il fut à côté d'eux, il jeta un bref regard à Lily.

- Si la chaise était là depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé pour elle ?  
- J'ai pensé que tu aurais préféré la porter, répondit Sirius en souriant et en aidant à James à se dépoussiérer.

Sirius qui avait une corde autour de lui fut le premier à être tiré par les gens du dessus parce qu'en fait Sirius s'était trouvé juste en haut de l'ascenseur mais les gens qui l'avaient aidé étaient au deuxième étage.

Sirius arriva à l'étage, dénoua la corde et la lança à James et Lily.

- Allez-y en premier.

**oOoOo**

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient tous au premier étage.

Lorsque les gens partirent, Sirius se tourna vers James.

- Et si on allait boire quelque chose ?  
- Je … Je dois rentrer.

James posa un regard intense sur elle tandis que Sirius l'arrêtait.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Venez avec nous !

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James qui tourna les talons.

« Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi changeait-il subitement d'humeur ? »

**oOoOo  
**

James, Sirius et Lily étaient assis devant un café mais personne ne parlait.

- Maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez ne me raconter pas comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?  
- Nous avons pris l'ascenseur, et il a bloqué. Rien de bien compliqué.  
- Et qu'avez-vous fait durant tout ce temps ?

James lança un regard noir à Sirius afin qu'il se taise et Lily joua avec sa tasse.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'ascenseur, elle ne savait plus quoi dire et ni quoi faire ! Ni comment regarder son patron !

Durant les deux heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils n'avaient fait que de se chamailler, alors pourquoi à la fin … Pourquoi à la fin avait-il voulu l'embrasser ?

- Voulez-vous qu'on vous raccompagne chez vous ?  
- Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

James avait déjà tourné les talons et Sirius le suivit laissant derrière une Lily trop pensive.

**oOoOo  
**

Lily était gênée de savoir que son patron avait voulu l'embrasser. Et pourquoi en avait-il eu envie soudainement ? Et pourquoi l'ignorait-il après ? Et son idiot d'ami qui n'avait pas cessé de vouloir les rapprocher.

Et comment se présenterait-elle à lui le lendemain matin ?

* * *


	3. Un James Potter plutôt compliqué

_**Bonjour à tous !!!**_

_**Voilà comme promis le chapitre 3 de cette fic !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture et gros bisous !**_

* * *

**Un James Potter plutôt compliqué**

Le lendemain, Lily stressait un peu. Peut-être que tout allait bien se passer finalement.

Elle arriva au bureau et Emilie l'attendait avec une tasse de café.

- Alors ton dîner hier ?

Lily grimaça. Comment pouvait-elle révéler à son amie qu'Elodie lui avait passer un savon en rentrant mais qu'elle s'était radoucit en écoutant son histoire. Le dire à Elodie était une autre affaire mais elle n'oserait jamais avouer à Emilie qu'elle avait été enfermée dans ce foutu ascenseur avec leur patron, elle se moquerait d'elle.

- Ça pouvait être mieux !  
- Les soirées entre filles, c'est toujours génial, non ?

Lily ignora sa réplique et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. C'est alors qu'elle vit avec horreur un épais dossier.

- Qu'est-ce que …  
- Comme d'habitude ! C'est le patron qui est venu ramener ça et il a dit que tu devais avoir fini ça pour ce soir. Bon courage.

Lily jeta son sac à main par-terre et commença à maudire son patron.

Elle avait cru, un bref instant, une seconde qu'il se montrerait plus gentil avec elle après ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille. Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnelle mais quand même.

Il resterait toujours le même finalement. Elle s'était faite de fausses idées.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je dois le faire toute seule ?  
- Estime-toi heureuse, il a voulu rajouter un dossier mais je l'en ai dissuadé.  
- Ah ouais ? Et comment t'y es-tu prise ?  
- Ben j'ai dit que tu devais sans doute être fatiguée après ta soirée d'hier alors …

Lily se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait capitulé par cette simple phrase ?

La seule motivation qui poussa Lily à travailler les dossiers fut de ne pas se retrouver de nouveau coincé avec son patron le soir.

♦♦♦

Elle prit une pause en compagnie d'Emilie et allèrent boire un café dans la salle de pause

Elles papotèrent de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que son patron entre dans la pièce et se serve un café. Le cœur de Lily s'arrêta quelques secondes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir de sitôt. Mais elle fut surprise qu'il l'ignorât et ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Elle se tourna vers Emilie qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Après avoir pris et goûté son café, James Potter repartit.

Lily expira un bon coup mais elle sentit les pas de James s'arrêter. Le regard d'Emilie signifiait qu'il se trouvait encore dans la pièce.

- Bonne journée !

Lily faillit rire devant la tête que faisait Emilie, ses yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire prête à tomber, bref une drôle de tête.

- Bo… Bonne …. Bonne jour… Bonne journée Monsieur.

Mais peut-être leur patron n'avait-il pas attendu qu'Emilie parle car il était déjà partit.

- Tu te rends compte ? Après cinq mois, il se rend compte que nous existons !!!

Lily se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et si c'était à cause d'elle qu'il les avait saluées ? Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, peut-être voulait-il faire un effort ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Elle chassa vite les questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit et regagna son bureau.

Il n'eut aucun incident par la suite et Lily se sentait mieux lorsqu'elle n'entendait pas le nom de son patron.

Cependant vers l'après-midi, elle sortit avec des feuilles demander une information à Liz, qu'elle prénommait Lizou, qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'en face.

Elle s'y dirigea tout en feuilletant et en réfléchissant au problème qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle se gratta le front avec un crayon. Cependant au moment d'entrer, elle se bouscula à quelqu'un et toutes ses feuilles tombèrent sur le sol.

Lily leva la tête pour se retrouver face à son patron.

- Je…  
- Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention quand vous marchez ?!  
- Je…  
- Et je suppose que vous ne savez plus parler en plus d'être maladroite ?  
- Je réfléchissais et je ne vous ai …  
- Et ?

Lily en avait réellement marre. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cette façon ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question !

Liz qui avait écouté la conversation resta bouche-bée devant l'audace de Lily.

- Si moi je ne faisais pas attention, vous c'est pareil, non ?

Le visage de James se décomposa.

- Vous ne tenez vraiment pas à votre poste.  
- Et vous, vous faîtes du chantage à longueur de journée.  
- Vous ne vous embrassez pas aujourd'hui ?

Lily et James levèrent la tête vers Sirius qui souriait. Lily se mit à rougir et quitta les deux hommes pour entrer dans le bureau de Liz tellement elle était gênée.

Sirius lui jeta un bref regard avant de tapoter l'épaule de son ami.

- J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, dit alors Liz à Lily.  
- Et tu devrais oublier ce que tu as entendu.

Liz se mit à rire et lui désigna un siège.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

♦♦♦

Lorsque Lily retourna à son bureau, elle était deux fois plus énervée. Elle avait cru un bref instant quand il leur avait souhaité une bonne journée que ce qu'elle avait dit la veille n'avait pas servi à rien ! Mais non, Monsieur restait de glace ! Le pire, c'est qu'il devenait beaucoup plus méchant.

Il l'énervait.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, chère Lily ! Tu préférais qu'on s'arrête là pour aller manger ?

Lily consulta sa montre. Il était effectivement l'heure d'aller manger.

- A la cantine ou dehors ?  
- Dehors, répondit Lily en prenant son sac à main.  
- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! assura Emilie en mettant son portable en veille.

Elle attrapa son sac et lorsque toutes les deux furent sorties, elle ferma la porte du bureau.

- On prend l'ascenseur ou tu préfères les escaliers ?

Elle avait pensé qu'en sortant avec Emilie, cela lui changerait les idées mais c'était impossible.

Lily se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- J'ai les ascenseurs en horreur maintenant !

Mais ce que Lily ne savait pas, c'est que James sortait du bureau qui était près des escaliers et qu'il avait entendu la dernière phrase de Lily.

♦♦♦

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers une boulangerie pour commander des sandwichs.

- T'es sûre que ça va Lily ?  
- Très bien.  
- Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux manger des sandwichs alors que d'habitude t'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est pas digestif.

Lily l'observa.

- Parce que j'en ai envie aujourd'hui.

Emilie décida de la suivre à l'intérieur.

♦♦♦

Tout au long du chemin, Emilie avait attendu que Lily parle mais elle s'était contentée de manger tranquillement.

Arrivées au travail, Emilie demanda cependant :

- Lizou t'a fait une remarque désobligeante !  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu sais bien que Lizou ne ferait jamais une chose pareille et …  
- Parce que c'est la seule que tu aies été voir alors …  
- Emilie, je vais très bien. J'espère juste ne pas être la dernière à rentrer ce soir, dit-elle alors en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Elle remarqua qu'Emilie ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?  
- Rien du tout !  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas être la dernière à rentrer ce soir ? Il t'est sûrement arrivé quelque chose ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bête de temps en temps ! Emilie n'était pas dupe quand même !

- Et bien, ce soir, je suis invitée et j'espère ne pas être en retard !  
- C'est tout ?  
- C'est tout ! clarifia Lily en entrant dans son bureau.

Lily espéra qu'Emilie n'avait rien remarqué.

- C'est bizarre quand même, dit alors Emilie en prenant place derrière son bureau. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais invitée !  
- Emilie, tu poses trop de questions. Travaille sinon le patron ne va pas être content !

♦♦♦

Lily n'avait pas de chance. Elle était encore là, dans ce bureau, seule et il était 18h00. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire et elle pourrait rendre ce dossier à son patron. Elle avait planifié dans la journée que si elle le finirait plus tôt, elle demanderait à Emilie d'aller le donner comme ça elle ne verrait pas son patron. Mais la chance n'était pas avec elle.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, enfila sa veste et monta au troisième étage.

Elle frappa à la porte de son patron et attendit.

- Entrez !

Le cœur battant, Lily avança vers le bureau derrière lequel James Potter l'observait et lui tendit le dossier.

Son patron jeta un coup d'œil au dossier tandis que Lily attendait qu'il le prenne. Pourquoi ne le prenait-il pas ?

Au moment où elle pensait cela, il le prit et d'une voix glacial lui dit :

- Et maintenant déguerpissez d'ici.

Lily claqua presque la porte et marcha d'un pas colérique vers les escaliers.

Elle le détestait !

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, elle fut surprise de ne pas croiser son patron. Le plus étonnant c'était de n'avoir pas trouvé de dossier sur sa table. Avait-il décidé d'être gentil avec elle ?

Liz lui donna donc un autre travail.

Aux pauses et même à l'heure du déjeuner, elle ne le vit pas. Elle trouva cela bizarre et se demandait où il était. Mais elle se reprit vite.

Qu'importe où il se trouvait ! Ce n'était pas sa vie !

Et il était bizarre aussi qu'Emilie n'avait pas remarqué son absence. En fait, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Elle était la seule dans cette entreprise à se demander pourquoi James Potter ne sortait pas de son bureau.

♦♦♦

- Bon Lily, je vais aller donner ça au patron et je m'en vais après. Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Ma sœur vient d'accoucher.  
- Si tu veux … je ….

Emilie arqua un sourcil la motivant à continuer.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais rendre ton dossier à ta place. Tu n'as qu'à y aller maintenant. Je dirai au patron que tu étais pressée.  
- Je rêve ou … Tu as envie de voir le patron ?  
- Pas du tout !

Emilie se mit à rire.

- Toi qui d'habitude fait tout pour l'ignorer, tu m'étonnes !  
- C'est pour toi que je fais ça. Moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller le voir. D'ailleurs, vas-y, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Emilie continua de rire et déposa son dossier sur la table de Lily.

- Merci d'avance et bonne soirée !

♦♦♦

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir rendre le dossier d'Emilie à sa place ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de le voir ? »

« Non, non Lily, tu n'as pas envie de le voir. Tu veux juste vérifier s'il est là. Non, non, tu ne veux pas vérifier, tu voulais juste aider Emilie. Voilà, c'est ça, juste aider Emilie ! »

Elle arriva devant la porte de son patron et frappa.

- Entrez !

La voix n'avait-elle pas changée ?

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit Sirius. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard afin d'apercevoir James Potter, mais il n'était pas là.

- Je suis là !!!  
- Excusez-moi. C'est le dossier d'Emilie. Elle n'a pas pu venir car sa sœur vient d'accoucher alors elle est partie.  
- Pas de problèmes ! Merci ! Bonne soirée !  
- Bonne soirée, murmura Lily presque triste.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais se retourna :

- Au fait ! Vous ne sauriez pas … Enfin … Je n'ai pas vu Monsieur Potter de la journée… Est-ce que … Savez-vous …

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- C'est la première fois qu'on remarque l'absence de James quand il n'est pas là. Tu es vraiment la première personne.

Lily se sentit légèrement gênée.

- Le pire c'est que tu ne la remarques pas le soir, mais tu as dit « de la journée » ! Quand je vais dire ça à James, il va sûrement être content.  
- Euh …  
- Oui ?  
- Ne lui dîtes pas. Il va penser autre chose.  
- Désolé, mais je ne sais pas tenir ma langue. Bonne soirée.

Lily se cacha le visage des mains.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote pour poser une telle question à l'ami de son patron ? Comment avait-elle osé demandé où Monsieur Potter était juste parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée ? Et qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu ? Elle n'allait pas mourir !

Et si Monsieur Black lui dirait. Que penserait-il ? Que croirait-il ?

♦♦♦

* * *


	4. Déçu ou déçue ?

**Hello tout le monde!!!**

**Je vous offre le chapitre 4 de cette fic! Il manque plus que deux chapitres! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Gros bisous!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Déçu ou déçue ?**

Cette fois, Lily souhaita qu'il ne soit pas là pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. De toute façon, même s'il serait là, elle pouvait l'ignorer comme elle le faisait si souvent. Et puis, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils se voient et qu'ils se parlent.

Lorsque Lily arriva à son bureau, Emilie l'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Tu vas peut-être être contente si je te dis que le patron t'attend à son bureau.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ne devrais pas être contente ? Je suis confuse là.  
- Il…il m'attend ?  
- Oui, c'est ce que Liz vient de me dire !

Lily déposa ses affaires en vitesse et monta jusqu'au troisième étage.

Que lui voulait-il ? Monsieur Black lui avait sûrement dit qu'elle avait remarqué son absence et qu'elle s'était presque inquiétée et … Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle s'arrêta près de la vitre du bureau de Joël et arrangea sa coiffure.

Que faisait-elle ? Que … A ce moment-là, elle vit le visage de son patron apparaître sur la vitre.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être belle pour me voir.

Elle se retourna.

- Ce n'était pas pour vous.  
- Soit ! Venez à mon bureau, je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Lily le suivit.

- Prenez place.

Lily s'assit se demandant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'une jeune femme qui aimerait faire un stage dans notre entreprise. La lettre de motivation et le CV de cette jeune femme m'ont beaucoup plu. J'aimerai que vous lui écriviez pour lui dire que nous sommes d'accords et j'aimerai qu'Emilie et vous la preniez sous votre tutelle.  
- Quand commence son stage ?  
- Oh nous avons encore cinq mois. Son stage commence en mai.  
- Très bien. Je pourrais avoir sa lettre et son CV.

James les lui tendit.

Comme elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Lily se leva.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais il la rappela. Elle se retourna et le vit se lever et s'approcher d'elle.

- On m'a dit que vous m'aviez cherché hier.  
- Je … Je … Je ne vous cherchais pas.  
- Pourtant, vous avez remarqué mon absence toute la journée.  
- Je … Je devais vous demander quelque chose.  
- Cessez de mentir Mademoiselle Evans.

Lily sentit son cœur battre la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'il disait « Mademoiselle Evans ». En y réfléchissant bien, il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom non plus.

La voix de James la réveilla et elle vit qu'il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle.

- Me cherchiez-vous ?  
- Je …  
- Mademoiselle Evans, dîtes la vérité !  
- Je … Je … je m'inquiétais. J'étais surprise de ne pas voir de dossier dans mon bureau, c'est tout ! Et étonnée de ne vous avoir pas entendu lancer de remarques méchantes à propos du travail que nous fournissions.

Les yeux de James devinrent subitement noirs.

- Si vous faisiez du bon travail, peut-être que je ne vous reprocherai rien !  
- Vous semblez déçu ?

James sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui dise ça.

- Déçu ?  
- Déçu que je vous ai cherché pour une raison aussi stupide. Peut-être …  
- Peut-être devriez-vous quitter cet endroit et allez bosser, continua-t-il à sa place.

Il se retourna et prit un dossier.

- Laurie est partie en congé, c'est donc à vous de vous charger de ça, dit-il en lui mettant dans les mains un dossier.

Lily resta bouche-bée.

- Et si je ne l'ai pas avant ce soir, ça ira mal.

Et il la fit sortir.

Lily resta quelques minutes devant la porte de son patron encore surprise.

« Il avait changé subitement d'humeur ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait vraiment être déçu. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? »

♦♦♦

Monsieur Black entra dans leur bureau avec un grand sourire.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que tout le staff est invité à dîner avec les patrons demain soir au restaurant d'en face ?  
- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux filles.  
- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Sirius Black se mit à réfléchir.

- J'ai dû omis de le dire alors !

Et il s'en alla.

- Tu savais quelque chose sur ce dîner ? demanda Lily.  
- Et bien, il me semble avoir entendu une des filles du deuxième étage en parler à la pause mais je croyais qu'elle mentait.  
- Et pourquoi ce dîner si subitement ?  
- Aucune idée, répondit Emilie en haussant les épaules. En même temps, ça nous permettra de tous nous rencontrer. On ne se connaît pas tous.  
- Mouais.

♦♦♦

Lily était beaucoup trop fatiguée. Elle n'arrivait pas à finir le dossier de Laurie. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont elle s'occupait.

En plus, Emilie n'était plus là, et elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne. En plus, son patron était trop exigeant. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser plus de temps.

Elle posa ses bras sur sa table et y cacha son visage trop lasse.

Elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle et de dormir.

♦♦♦

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une main qui la secouait.

- Laissez-moi dormir !  
- Mademoiselle Evans, vous êtes …  
- Laissez….  
- Mademoiselle Evans, je vous ordonne de vous lever et d'avoir une tenue plus convenable devant votre patron !

Lily se réveilla aussitôt et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Comment se faisait-il que son patron soit devant elle et chez elle ?

- Qu'est-ce …  
- Vous étiez en train de dormir !  
- Je … Vous êtes chez moi ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Quelle idée ! Jamais …

Lily parcourut la pièce du regard et se leva subitement.

- Je suis encore au bureau ?  
- Oui ! Et j'étais venu voir si vous alliez me rendre ce dossier pour que je puisse vérifier si tout est bon avant de le donner.  
- Le dossier ?

Le patron soupira avant de prendre le dossier sur la table.

- Celui-là.  
- Je …  
- Vous l'avez quand même terminé avant de vous endormir ?  
- En fait, je … Je …  
- Dépêchez-vous ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps auprès de vous.  
- C'est que je ne l'ai même pas commencé car je n'y comprends rien.  
- Quoi ?

Le patron se mit à feuilleter le dossier tandis que Lily ferma les yeux attendant la foudre de son patron.

- Comment …

James leva les yeux vers Lily et les vit clos. Sa colère se radoucit en voyant ce visage si angélique. Comment un tel visage pouvait-il faire partir toute sa mauvaise humeur ?

Tout à l'heure en la voyant dormir, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer quelques minutes avant de se forcer à la réveiller. Il fallait bien qu'elle rentre chez elle quand même.

Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle et enleva les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. Sous le contact des doigts de son patron, elle ouvrit les yeux et il se mit à la contempler.  
- Vous êtes si belle quand vous dormez, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il redevenait le James qu'elle avait failli embrasser dans l'ascenseur.

Lentement, il posa une main sur sa hanche et la rapprocha de lui et de son autre main reposa le dossier sur la table.

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser, il caressa longuement sa joue. Il ne voulait que l'observer, c'est tout ! C'était tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire : l'observer des heures et des heures. Il ne s'en lasserait sans doute jamais.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes…

Lily ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsqu'il la regardait de cette façon, elle ne répondait plus à rien. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet-là ?

Et ce compliment … C'était la première fois qu'il lui en sortait un.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent lentement des siennes et se touchèrent finalement.

…

Lily rompit rapidement le baiser et se détacha de lui.

- Nous sommes dans votre entreprise, dans mon bureau. Vous êtes mon patron et je suis votre employée ! Ça ne se fait pas. On ne peut pas pousser la relation plus loin puisque nous ne ressentons rien l'un pour l'autre.

James ôta ses mains de la taille de Lily.

- Et puis …  
- Evidemment ! Que croyez-vous ? Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, je ne comptais pas poursuivre cette relation ! C'est stupide ! Je ne vous aime pas ! D'ailleurs vous devriez rentrez chez vous ! Rester à cette heure pour dormir, c'est ridicule. Vous ne pouvez pas dormir chez vous ?

Lily savait qu'elle l'avait mis en colère. Et elle était blessée par les phrases qu'il lui disait.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est de votre faute si je me suis endormie ici. Si vous ne m'aviez pas donné ce dossier à faire, je serai chez moi. Et d'ailleurs, c'est vous qui m'aviez embrassé et non le contraire !

Sur ce, elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla laissant un James penaud.

♦♦♦

Lily avait envie de casser tous les objets qui se trouvaient chez elle.

« Un simple baiser… Un simple baiser … Elle allait le tuer !!! »

* * *


	5. Le dîner

**_Bonjour tout le monde!!!_**

**_Alors je ne sais pas pour vous mais le week-end dernier, on ne pouvait pas publier les chapitres ! J'avais essayé samedi et dimanche et ça ne voulait pas! Et je n'ai pas pu les envoyer cette semaine car j'étais chez mon beau-frère! _**

**_Bon trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre 5! En espérant qu'il vous plaira! Et le dernier chapitre donc sera posté la semaine prochaine.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture et gros bisous!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le dîner **

Lily ne croisa pas son patron le lendemain dans la journée. Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir si elle se retrouvait face à lui.

Mais chaque fois qu'elle fixait son bureau, elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés dans son bureau ? C'était elle qui en payait les frais car elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Et même si elle essayait d'oublier, elle ne pouvait pas.

Il devait bien rire dans son bureau, lui. Si seulement, ils s'étaient embrassés dans son bureau. La prochaine fois … Non, non, il n'y aurait jamais de prochaine fois !

- Lily, je pensais … pour ce soir, je pourrai passer te prendre.  
- Me prendre ? Pourquoi ?  
- Pour le dîner évidemment !  
- Ah …

Elle avait complètement oublié. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas de sitôt, elle se trompait.

Il y avait ce … dîner…

Qui était l'imbécile qui avait prévu ce genre de choses ?

♦♦♦

- Mais tu ne m'en avais pas parlé Sirius ?  
- J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir ce dîner avec tes employés ?  
- Oublies-tu que personne ne remarque mon absence ?  
- Ah tu te trompes. Lily Evans, elle, elle le remarque.

James se tut.

Pourquoi, dès qu'il ne pensait pas à elle, on devait lui rappeler qu'elle existait ?

- Oui, bon…  
- De toute façon, tout le monde est d'accord pour ce soir alors tu es obligé de venir !

♦♦♦

Lily était devant sa penderie cherchant une robe convenable à mettre. Ce n'était pas pour plaire à quelqu'un évidemment, c'était juste qu'elle voulait paraître jolie. Elle savait que tout le monde ferait des efforts !

Elle choisit finalement pour une belle et longue robe bleue nuit de satin.

Après s'être maquillée et opter pour un chignon d'où des mèches en ressortaient, elle prit son sac à main et attendit dans le salon.

Emilie ne tarda pas à venir la chercher et elles se dirigèrent vers le restaurant choisi par les patrons.

Tout le staff était déjà là et les deux filles saluèrent les personnes qu'elles connaissaient notamment Liz, Joël, Sandrine…

Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow les invitèrent à entrer. Le restaurant avait été exclusivement réservé pour eux. Personne d'autre ne pourrait entrer dans ce restaurant.

La salle avait été aménagée à leur façon. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs tables mais juste une seule et longue table. Du coup, ils mangeraient tous ensemble ! Par contre cela serait un peu difficile de parler avec les gens à l'autre bout de la table.

Liz et les autres les quittèrent pour choisir leur place tandis que Lily restait encore debout ne sachant où aller.

- Vous êtes ravissante !

Lily leva la tête vers James qui s'en allait.

Elle était sûre que c'était lui qui avait parlé. A elle ? Ou à une autre fille ?

Elle remarqua notamment qu'il était extrêmement élégant. Il portait toujours de beaux costumes au travail mais là il s'était surpassé.

Elle fut surprise de le voir converser avec ses employés.

- Mademoiselle Evans, que faites-vous encore là ?

Lily se retrouva face à Monsieur Black.

- Je …  
- Vous ne savez pas où aller ? Très bien, je vous arrange ça.

James venait de s'asseoir à la place du chef, et vit alors Sirius désigner à Lily une place à sa droite.

- Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter si James mange ou pas !

Lily se sentit rougir de honte et tenta de savoir où Emilie se trouvait. Elle était en train de papoter avec les filles du deuxième étage.

Lily leva alors les yeux vers les murs du restaurant, vers le plafond… Tout était parfait, très joli, un restaurant luxueux en somme.

Elle commença légèrement à s'inquiéter lorsque le serveur lui passa la carte des menus et qu'elle vit les prix.

Elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être aussi cher.

Pourquoi avoir choisi un restaurant où les prix dépassaient presque leur salaire ? Oui, elle exagérait. Mais savaient-ils qu'ils n'étaient que des employés ? Encore les patrons pouvaient se permettre de dîner dans un tel restaurant mais elle…

Et puis, elle pourrait toujours choisir des repas pas chers et manger peu. Si elle aurait faim, elle se préparerait quelque chose chez elle.

En parcourant la carte, elle vit que les prix étaient pratiquement les mêmes.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard de James qui bizarrement avait changé de place pour se mettre en face d'elle.

Il essuyait sa fourchette avec la serviette tout en l'observant.

Lily baissa la tête alors que Remus prenait la place qu'avait délaissée James.

Lorsqu'il reposa sa fourchette, il se mit debout :

- J'aimerai ajouter une chose afin de vous mettre à l'aise. C'est l'entreprise qui paye ce dîner alors je vous prierai de ne pas vous gêner.

Ce disant, il lança un bref regard vers Lily qui ne le remarqua pas.

« Si c'était l'entreprise qui payait, elle pouvait bien en profiter. »

Lily souriait désormais.

« Oh oui elle en profiterait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui offrait un dîner aussi luxueux ».

Elle passa bien vite sa commande qui arriva en même temps que celles des autres.

- Que Monsieur James Potter est généreux, je l'avais toujours trouvé froid mais finalement, il est très bon !

Lily manqua de s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de son eau. Ces filles qui avaient passé leur temps à monter la tête à tous les autres en disant que James Potter n'était qu'un avare, un arrogant et prétentieux se permettaient de lui faire des éloges en sa présence et rabaisser toutes les autres filles.

Elles se faisaient facilement achetées, c'est pas possible !

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on lui offrait un dîner qu'elle changerait d'opinion à son sujet !

Elle vit James la regarder avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres tandis qu'elle se contenta de trouver de l'importance à son assiette.

Lily commença à manger et leva rapidement la tête pour voir avec surprise la façon dont James mangeait. Ses manières étaient bonnes, on aurait cru un prince, ou un roi, ou un homme politique d'une grande importance. Sans nul doute qu'il était un bourgeois ou un noble homme.

Elle avait toujours su que les hommes extrêmement riches faisaient tout à la perfection mais jusqu'à dîner aussi convenablement, elle en restait presque béate d'admiration.

Même si elle apprenait à manger comme lui, elle n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Cela demandait des années d'entraînement, hors lui, avait dû apprendre cela depuis qu'il était jeune.

A côté de lui, elle faisait piètre personne, surtout qu'elle se trouvait à côté de gens riches, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Remus, tous deux ayant des manières bourgeoises.

Elle se sentit presque honteuse. Mais elle se reprit rapidement lorsqu'elle constata que personne ne la remarquait.

En coupant sa viande, Lily fit tout son possible pour ne pas tâcher sa robe ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour être humiliée en public surtout devant son patron. Il se moquerait d'elle, évidemment.

Cependant, la chance fut avec elle et tout se passa très bien. Un verre de champagne fut servi et Lily rayonnait.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'amusait réellement lors d'un dîner. Elle avait pas mal causé avec le garçon qui était à sa droite et la fille qui était à côté de son patron. Tous deux étaient fiancés et comptaient se marier.

Lorsque les couverts furent emportés, les serveurs amenèrent les desserts mais Lily s'abstint d'en prendre parce qu'elle avait beaucoup trop mangé.

Cependant, lorsque James Potter plaça devant elle une coupe de fruit, elle ne la refusa pas.

« Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça avec elle ? »

♦♦♦

Ils sortirent finalement dehors et Lily se mit à chercher Emilie.

- Emilie n'est pas là, elle a dû partir, lui raconta Liz. Le bébé de sa sœur a eu quelques problèmes, elle n'a pas pu rester. Elle m'a dit de te faire passer le message. Elle est désolée, elle ne pourra pas te raccompagner.

Petit à petit, tout le monde commençait à partir tandis que Lily attendait qu'un bus ou une personne ait l'amabilité de la raccompagner.

« Tant pis, elle ferait le chemin à pied »

Elle se retourna et vit James Potter encore dans le restaurant qui faisait un chèque afin de payer le dîner qu'il avait offert.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lily tourna la tête faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle commença à marcher, il fallait qu'elle l'évite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toute seule ?

Lily sursauta.

- A-t-on idée de faire peur les gens de cette façon ?  
- Je ne vous ai pas fait peur. Je vous ai parlé.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas d'abord me rattraper avant de parler.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être ingrate ! Je vous offre un dîner et c'est comme cela que vous me remerciez.  
- Ah parce que c'est pour qu'on soit gentil avec vous que …  
- Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête plus longtemps, je m'en vais. Bon week-end !

Et il s'en alla.

Lily continua sa marche dans le trottoir lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta près d'elle. James Potter baissa la vitre.

- Ce serait mal vu si je laissais mon employée rentrer seule à cette heure de la nuit. Montez !

Lily décida de ne pas le provoquer et monta dans la voiture à ses côtés.

♦♦♦

Personne ne parlait, il n'y avait que Lily qui indiquait le chemin de sa maison. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Lily en sortit :

- Vous n'entrez pas ?  
- Vous croyez …  
- Je propose seulement, je n'ai aucune envie de vous y obliger. Mais ce serait mal vu si je ne demandais pas à la personne qui m'a déposée d'entrer. Après si vous n'en avez aucune envie, ça m'est complètement égal.

Lily sortit ses clés et entendit James qui marchait derrière elle.

Elle poussa la porte et lui demanda d'entrer mais il hocha négativement la tête.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

En même temps, Lily se demandait de quoi ils pourraient parler s'il entrait. Durant le trajet, il n'avait pas bronché mot alors …

Soudainement, James posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et la plaqua doucement sur la porte.

- Vous êtes tellement belle, souffla-t-il.

Il se retint une seconde.

- Dommage que vous soyez mon employée, avoua-t-il. Ou dommage que cela vous fasse quelque chose que je sois votre patron ! L'endroit vous plait ?  
- Que …

Et il s'apprêta à l'embrasser mais Lily le retint.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce geste, mais elle ne savait plus où elle en était avec lui. Où allaient-ils ? Quelle était leur relation ? Dès qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, il le faisait. Mais était-ce tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ?

Il se détacha d'elle et l'observa.

- Désolé. Bon week-end.

Et il la quitta.

Lily le regarda partir.

Elle l'avait sûrement vexé, mais il devait comprendre. Leur relation ne pouvait aboutir à rien. Il voulait l'embrasser, le faisait et puis … Et puis quoi ? Qu'y avait-il ensuite ?

Elle devait réfléchir d'abord à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ce week-end lui servirait sûrement à mettre tout au clair.

* * *


	6. Explication

_**Bonjour!!!!**_

_**Et oui, toute fic prend une fin (enfin pas toujours, il y en a qui restent abandonnées xD) mais bon celle-ci en a bien une. Et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**J'aimerais remercier tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs. Je suis très contente que cette fic vous a plu! Bref toutes vos petites reviews m'ont fait sacrément plaisir. Gros bisous à vous.**_

_**Lizou : Maintenant que cette fic est terminée, j'aimerais connaître ton avis car c'est pour toi que j'ai écris cette fic!!! Gros bisous à toi!!!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Explication**

Lily en avait marre. Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'elle n'avait pas vu son patron et il lui manquait. Comment pouvait-il lui manquer ? Elle devrait être heureuse d'être en week-end, non ? Elle ne le verrait plus et elle n'aurait pas de travail. Mais pourquoi lui manquait-il ? L'aimait-elle ?

Mais le problème c'était qu'elle voulait le voir. Elle s'y était trop habituée. Non, elle ne s'y était pas habituée.

Et dès qu'elle voyait la porte de chez elle, elle se remémorait ce qui s'était passé sur le perron vendredi soir. Pourquoi voulait-il toujours l'embrasser dans un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer. Il devait en faire exprès.

Le dimanche, Lily décida de sortir ses toiles. Lorsqu'elle était au collège elle aimait beaucoup peindre mais avec son travail, elle avait presque cessé toute activité mais comme elle s'ennuyait en ce dimanche après-midi, elle pensait qu'un peu de peinture lui ferait oublier James Potter.

Elle remarqua cependant qu'il y avait quelques peintures qu'elle n'avait plus. Toujours habillée de sa salopette bleue par-dessus un tee-shirt rouge, Lily sortit de chez elle. Elle portait encore ses lunettes et avait une espèce de foulard qu'elle avait transformé en bandeau sur la tête.

Et elle n'avait même pas remarqué en sortant qu'elle avait une tâche de penture rouge sur la joue.

Elle s'arrêta près d'une boutiquière, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'acheter des livres dès qu'elle en voyait. Elle y entra et stoppa ses pas devant des Stephen King, les livres préférés de James Potter.

Elle allait en prendre un lorsqu'une autre main faillit le prendre.

-Dé…

Elle reconnut alors Monsieur Sirius Black.

-Ça alors ! Vous êtes Mademoiselle Evans.

-Euh… oui.

-Eh James, regarde qui est là !

Lily et Sirius regardèrent James se retourner et Lily resta bouche-bée devant la tenue de son patron. Il portait un baggy beige et un tee-shirt serré blanc. Cela lui changeait beaucoup des costumes qu'il portait au travail. Lui aussi resta abasourdi face à la Lily qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il resta quelques minutes à la contempler tandis que Sirius s'éclipsait. Il se mit alors à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

-La tâche sur votre joue.

-La …

Lily porta une main sur sa joue droite.

-L'autre !

Elle posa une main sur sa joue gauche et sentit la peinture.

-Oh, rougit-elle, c'est …

-Mademoiselle Evans, vous ne nous invitez pas chez vous ? J'ai très envie de crêpes en ce dimanche après-midi, qu'est-ce que vous diriez que vous nous en fassiez ? demanda soudainement Sirius.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se retint. En même temps, ils leur avaient payer un dîner, elle pouvait bien leur rembourser avec ça.

-Et bien allons-y.

-Allez-y, moi j'ai autre chose à faire, dit alors James redevenant de glace. Désolé.

Et il tourna les talons.

-James ?

Et Sirius le rattrapa.

♦♦♦

Pourquoi avait-il refusé ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Des fois, il paraissait normal et puis tout d'un coup, il changeait brusquement de comportement.

Elle avait cru que dès qu'elle le reverrait ce serait au travail et il serait méchant, mais il avait été gentil mais après … lorsqu'il s'était agis d'aller chez elle, il s'était refroidit.

Lui en voulait-il ? Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Il était son patron, il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser et même avoir une quelconque relation avec elle. Que diraient les autres ? Ils penseraient sûrement que c'est son argent qui l'intéressait hors c'était faux. C'était i lui /i qui l'intéressait. Il était … tellement mignon parfois. Et puis dès qu'il la complimentait, elle sentait toujours le rouge lui monter et quand il la touchait, c'était un sentiment indescriptible. Dès qu'il la regardait, elle se sentait comme la plus belle des princesses, elle …

Elle était sans doute amoureuse de lui à penser de cette façon. Et lui, que ressentait-il pour elle ? Etait-ce le même sentiment ou …

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily retourna au travail, elle ne vit pas d'épais dossiers sur son bureau.

♦♦♦

-Salut Lily !

-Salut Emilie. Bon week-end ?

-Excellent. Et toi ?

-Ça peut aller. Ton neveu va mieux ?

-Oui. Désolée pour vendredi.

-Oh ce n'est rien.

-Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ?

-On m'a raccompagnée.

-Ah !

Lily retourna dans ses pensées laissant Emilie retourner à son travail.

Comment allait-elle faire face à James Potter désormais ? Ce vendredi soir, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas voulu, mais tout s'était passé tellement vite ! A peine le lundi, elle le détestait et le vendredi subitement, elle ne voulait plus qu'il parte ! Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? Que ressentaient-ils l'un envers l'autre ? De son côté, il lui plaisait et il était presque certain qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son patron ! Mais lui ? Etait-ce juste une affaire de quelques jours ? Lily en avait marre des aventures d'un mois, elle voulait s'engager dans une relation sérieuse ! Et même si l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse ne l'aimait pas, elle ne risquerait pas de tenter sa chance. Elle préférait largement tourner la page !

Peut-être que son patron ne ressentait que du désir pour elle ? Bien qu'elle en devrait être contente, elle était juste un peu déçue. Elle voulait qu'on l'aime, pas qu'on veuille de son corps. Elle voulait que cet homme l'aime du plus profond de lui-même.

Tout était si compliqué.

-Lily, tu es bien timide aujourd'hui.

Lily ignora Emilie et se mit au travail.

♦♦♦

-On va déjeuner ?

-Je te suis.

Les deux filles se levèrent et sortirent de leur bureau. Elles se dirigeaient vers les escaliers afin de monter au quatrième étage, vers la cantine. Mais à ce moment-là, le patron arriva à l'opposé d'elles et le cœur de Lily commença à battre à tout rompre. James la remarqua mais ne fit pas attention à elle quand il passa à ses côtés. Pas de regard attendrissant, pas de remarque, pas de frôlement. Rien, l'indifférence et l'ignorance totale.

Cela lui faisait réellement mal. Etant donné qu'elle l'avait repoussé, il avait décidé de la rayer de sa vie. Qu'importe ! Elle survivrait !

♦♦♦

Lily avait déjà fini son travail et il était 15h30. On ne lui avait même pas donné trop de boulot et elle avait comme l'impression que le patron y était pour quelque chose. Non pas qu'il voulait lui alléger le travail ou qu'il pensait à elle, non, il comptait à ce qu'elle parte le plus tôt possible pour ne pas la voir.

Et pourtant, Lily avait envie de le voir. Pour quelle raison ? Elle n'en savait rien. Juste pour éclairer la situation. Juste pour voir s'il lui parlerait s'ils se retrouvaient seuls… comme la veille par exemple. Il lui avait adressé la parole mais après, après il s'en était allé.

« Non, non, non, pensa Lily, va-t-en et ne reste pas ici. Ce patron est détestable »

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Lily prit ses affaires et quitta la boîte.

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, Lily se sentait beaucoup plus joyeuse. Elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur le nom de son patron. Il ne méritait pas du tout qu'elle pense à lui. Et puis s'il l'aimait bien, il ferait des efforts pour lui parler, non ?

Désormais, elle vivrait normalement. Elle devait faire confiance au destin.

Toute la matinée, elle avait ri avec Emilie et avait écouté toutes les choses qu'avaient faites le bébé. Presque rien, mais c'était tellement mignon la façon dont racontait Emilie.

Cependant, vers midi, elle remarqua, et pourtant elle n'en avait pas fait exprès l'absence de son patron.

Cela était déjà arrivé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle avait espéré le voir à la pause inconsciemment et vers les coups de 13h00, pas de patron en vue. Peut-être était-il resté à son étage mais il descendait toujours au moins une fois pour aller voir son employée préférée : Lizou !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore descendu ? Elle avait eu envie de poser la question à Liz mais elle se souvint de sa décision du matin.

« Non, pourquoi irait-elle ? »

Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle s'en fichait, mais en fait, elle se faisait un sang d'encre.

♦♦♦

Lily était beaucoup moins joyeuse le lendemain. Elle avait décidé d'ignorer James Potter mais elle ne s'en prenait qu'à elle-même.

« Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Et pourquoi ce glacial patron ? »

-Lily ? Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Emilie haussa les épaules tandis que Lily commença son travail.

En prenant une pause, elle entendit des collègues de son étage parler d'une soi-disant réunion qu'il y avait entre les deux patrons au troisième étage.

-Monsieur Potter est venu vers moi et a demandé à ce que personne ne les dérange. Et quand je suis remontée, j'ai entendu des cris. Je crois qu'il y a une petite dispute.

Lily était un peu surprise. Pourquoi les deux patrons se disputaient-ils ? Elle avait vu cependant qu'ils étaient de bons amis. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent à se disputer ? Monsieur Potter avait-il prévu cette dispute ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait demandé à ce que l'on ne les dérange pas ?

♦♦♦

Lily faisait tranquillement son travail lorsque Monsieur Sirius Black arriva :

-Bonjour chères demoiselles. Je voulais juste vous saluer en tant que nouveau patron officiel de la société.

-Nouveau … patron ? demanda Lily.

-Et oui, l'ancien, James Potter, quitte l'entreprise pour aller travailler autre part et …

Lily se leva brusquement.

-Comment ça il part ? Où part-il ? Quand part-il ? Où est-il ?

Sirius resta de marbre devant de telles questions.

-Euh … En ce moment il se trouve dans son bureau si …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car Lily partit en courant.

« Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Elle venait à peine de réaliser à quel point il comptait pour elle et il partait. Certes, beaucoup de jeunes filles seraient contentes que Sirius Black soit leur nouveau patron. Après tout, Sirius Black était très réputé auprès de la gente féminine mais elle était sans doute la seule, la seule qui regretterait James Potter. La seule qui aimerait qu'il ne parte pas. La seule qui …

Pourquoi partait-il sans le lui dire ? Pourquoi gâchait-il subitement tout ce qu'ils avaient plus ou moins commencé ? Qu'avait-elle été à ses yeux ? Une simple employée ? Une fille à qui il avait eu envie d'embrasser plusieurs fois et comme il se sentait honteux qu'elle l'ait rejeté, il partait ? Voilà tout ce qui lui importait ?

Alors comme ça, c'était pour cela qu'il y avait eu cette réunion. Son patron avait décidé de partir et savait que Sirius Black serait en désaccord d'où cette dispute ! Et puis, finalement, ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord ! Son ami, Sirius Black, avait accepté ? Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu accepter alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord !

Il n'avait pas le droit de partir aussi lâchement. Il n'avait pas le droit de la quitter tout simplement, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec lui. Même si c'était peu, elle voulait continuer, poursuivre cette relation, vivre encore des moments avec lui… »

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et sous la surprise, il se retourna. Il était en train de ranger une pile de dossiers.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Ah ! Vous venez d'apprendre mon départ et vous êtes venue me féliciter d'avoir prise cette décision ?

-Arrêtez !

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir.

-Pardon ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir de cette façon, s'énerva-t-elle en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux, vous ne pouvez pas partir. Je sais que je serais sans doute la seule à vous regretter. Peut-être serais-je la seule à vous arrêter mais qu'importe, je le ferais. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui n'aiment pas votre présence ici, et alors ? Est-ce pour cette raison que vous allez peiner la seule personne qui sera triste après votre départ ? Vous …Vous ne pouvez pas …

Elle sentit alors une main sur chacune de ses hanches.

Elle leva les yeux et vit alors James Potter qui souriait.

-Vous n'avez rien compris !

-Co…

-Si vous croyez vraiment que j'ai renoncé à vous, vous vous trompez lourdement ! Je ne pars pas pour vous faire de la peine. Mais j'ai vu que tant que je serais votre patron, vous ne me laisserez jamais vous approcher. Alors si je deviens patron d'une autre entreprise, peut-être m'accorderiez-vous une chance ? Ou employé autre part ?!

Lily resta de marbre. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Et que …

-C'est un vrai risque de tout lâcher pour essayer de vous approcher sans compter que je n'étais pas certain que vous m'appréciez comme je vous apprécie mais je viens d'avoir réponses à toutes mes questions. Vous m'aimez !

Lily sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de quitter ce poste, répondit Lily, je paraîtrais égoïste et lâche si je vous laissais m'approcher en vous ôtant votre entreprise. Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez cette entreprise. Ce serait insulter….

James fronça les sourcils.

-Et je me fiche de ce que les autres diront. Tant que vous êtes là, cela me va.

Son patron se mit à sourire.

-Ne quittez pas cette entreprise, elle a besoin de vous ! Et puis cela vous prendra beaucoup de temps et d'argent d'en monter une nouvelle !

-Il est vrai que …

-Alors restez !

Il se mit à réfléchir.

-Très bien ! Alors commencez par me tutoyer.

-Je …

Il sourit.

-Reste, murmura-t-elle.

-Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait te faire changer d'avis !

Lily se retourna pour voir Sirius.

-C'est pourquoi je suis venu immédiatement dans ton bureau pour t'annoncer cette bonne … mauvaise nouvelle.

James sourit tandis que Lily fut gênée. Sirius avait prévu qu'elle agirait de cette façon, c'est pourquoi il était venu aussitôt la voir.

Sirius referma la porte après les avoir quitté tandis que tous les deux se regardaient. James l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lily pensa un bref instant qu'ils s'embrassaient maintenant dans son bureau. La vengeance qu'elle avait souhaitée il y a quelques jours !

* * *


End file.
